


Little Wonders

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Birds, Community: tf_speedwriting, Fluff, Gen, Nature, enjoying nature, western meadowlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl takes some time out for himself, and enjoys the local wildlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/profile)[tf_speedwriting](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/)’s Nov. 17th round. For those of you who aren’t up on your birds or don’t have one as your state bird, Prowl is interacting with a [western meadowlark](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Western_meadowlark). Gorgeous birds; we have one that lives in our yard. ^_^

Title: Little Wonders  
Universe: Transformers Animated  
Rating: G  
Characters: Prowl  
Warnings: none  
Prompt: Go through the Master List of Prompts, choose one you like and write for it.  
Chosen Prompt: Task - Choose a character and an animal (any non-sentient organic being), and write an interaction between the two.  
Notes: written for [](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/profile)[**tf_speedwriting**](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/)’s Nov. 17th round. For those of you who aren’t up on your birds or don’t have one as your state bird, Prowl is interacting with a [western meadowlark](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Western_meadowlark). Gorgeous birds; we have one that lives in our yard. ^_^

 

  
He had wandered into the park, as he often did, when the need to get away from the others reared its head. It wasn’t that he didn’t like them or that he didn’t feel like part of the team—not anymore, anyway—sometimes they were just too much to take. Too many tempers strung to the snapping point, too much stress and tension, too much weight of responsibility that none of them had ever been ready for. Some days, he just had to get out.

The park was his safe haven. On a normal day it was reasonably quiet, save for the noises of young children playing and the calls of the animals that made their home there. There was none of the stress and tension that permeated their make-shift base and it gave him the opportunity to relax and find himself again.

Today, though, there was something different.

He couldn’t pin it down immediately. The children were still playing, mothers and fathers were still calling to them to be careful and traffic was still moving through the background. A dog was barking in the open field where Bulkhead liked to paint and the birds were singing beautifully. Nothing at all was _wrong_ , there was just a difference in the environment.

Prowl looked around, paying closer attention to the people in the park. Perhaps one or more of them were setting up an event of some kind; the park was often used for such things. When he found nothing out of the ordinary among the humans, he began looking at the animals. Aside from the fact that he found a stray dog he didn’t recognize and that one of the cats had birthed a litter of kittens, he didn’t find anything immediately out of the ordinary there either.

Perplexed, he settled down onto the ground in front of one of the larger trees. Perhaps after he had calmed his mind and re-centered himself he would be able to find the difference. Satisfied with that idea, he settled himself into meditation.

He was brought out of his meditation some time later by something soft brushing against his cheek plating and then landing on his shoulder. He onlined his optics and turned his head slowly to look. A yellow and brown bird looked back him, head tilted just slightly in—he assumed—curiosity. The yellow of its chest was divided by a surprisingly striking black v-shape and the browns on its back were mottled in a way that suggested ground-based camouflage. He couldn’t ever remember seeing this particular species before—and certainly not in this park—so he quickly committed several image captures of the creature to permanent memory so that he could research it later.

Pleased at his discovery, Prowl gave the bird a smile. The bird seemed to take this a cue to make itself more comfortable, as it fluttered its wings a bit and hopped around until it was facing the park instead of the ninja. Then, it did a bit of preening. He continued to watch the proceedings from his excellent vantage point, and saved images for later.

Once the bird was finished with its grooming, it settled down and began singing. Prowl’s smile widened as he pinpointed just what had been different in the park. Beneath the sounds of laughing children, barking dogs and other birds had been this light, warbling call. It was different that the songs of most of the birds in the park and that had been what had brought it to his notice, even if he hadn’t know what it was at first. It was lovely and he found himself quite pleased to have been honored to receive such a private performance from the animal.

As he offlined his optics again, intent on enjoying the purity of the birdsong, he was grateful that he had needed to get out of the base today.  



End file.
